How They Met
by silverfox10-18-90
Summary: its my vertion of how Sesshomaru and Rin came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why, why do you have to go? Why don't you let me help? Why don't you let anyone help you? Why do you think you can do this on your own? WHY CANT I COME," I said. "Because I don't, I don't want." That was the last thing he said to me before he disappeared. I haven't seen him since that night and it's been five years. I still remember that night like it was yesterday. It was a crescent moon; he wore his usual kimono with the red flowers. He also wore his armor and his fur. The moon glistened off his face and he looked so handsome. He had a sad look in his eyes, which was unusual because he rarely shows any emotion. It was like his eyes were saying goodbye to me for the last time. It looked as though he thought he would not come back to me, and that he was just not very good at saying goodbye.

I was wearing my usual kimono as well it had many flowers on it with beautiful streaks of colors. It was the kimono that he gave me. We were standing on a hill near a village that was to become my new home. This was another sign that he wouldn't come back because usually he left me in the woods with Ahun. Master Jaken was standing off to the side with Ahun. After he said those few words to me a bright light flashed away which was him and master Jaken followed him on Ahun. I remember that day like I remember every day I spent with him.

It all started when I was eight. I was alone in the world there was no one to care for me and I had no one to care about. Everyone in the village treated me poorly. I had to work for my own food, and my home was an old rundown shack. It was falling apart and there were no good bowls or anything of value in it. I didn't even have a proper door.

I was alone because my mother was killed by a demon in front of me when I was four. And my brother and father were sent to war when I was five, and they were some of the ones that never came back. No one knew how I felt. Everyone in the village thought I was over exaggerating everything, because ever since my brother and father left I became speechless. I lost every will to speak.

Everyday I ran in fear from the people who wanted to hurt me or the kids taunting me. I was sad and I was alone for three years and I was ready for things to change. And then that night came when everything did change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was on my way home and I noticed it was a dark night out and there were many stars in the sky. It was also the night of a crescent moon. I always found myself at peace on the night with a crescent moon. I saw a falling star sweep across the dark sky and made a wish. I wished that I could find some kind of happiness in life or find someone who would care about me. When I reopened my eyes I saw a bigger brighter light flash by me and fall in the woods right next to my house. For a moment I thought it was a falling star that actually touched down onto the land. I found myself running towards where the light fell.

I reached a big tree and saw something that was on the other side of it. It looked like someone was resting, like a human. When I started going around the tree I saw it was a demon. He had long beautiful white hair with pointed ears. He also had two red marks that went from his ears down his face on both sides. But my favorite part of all was that he had a crescent moon on his forehead. I felt like someone was answering all my prayers and wishes like someone was listening. It was like this demon was sent to be my guardian angel, but of course he was not, it was fate.

He was badly injured. He had marks going down the front of him and they were pretty deep. It was like a massive claw scratched across him. His armor was completely ruined and this fluffy thing that looked like fur was soaked in blood. I couldn't even figure out what kind of design was on his kimono for it was also drenched in blood and was badly torn.

Luckily for me the demon was asleep and I was close to my house, because I was so small it took me almost the rest of the night to drag this unknown demon into my home. I don't know what I was thinking at that time, but you would think I would have a grudge on all demons for what happened to my mother long ago.

Once I got him where I usually sleep I removed what was left of his armor and put it on the other side of the room. I also put his swords with the armor. When I was done with that I filled this big tub with water and put his fluffy fur inside it so that I could get rid of the dark rich blood. I went into a box that held items of my parents and brothers' stuff. I pulled out my father's old kimono and placed it beside the demon so that when he awoke he could have something clean to put on.

I didn't know how to treat wounds because of my age and because no one was ever around to teach me, so I began washing his fur. When I was done with that I removed the two shirts that he was warring and placed them in fresh water so that his cloths would not stain. The sun was begging to rise and I began to see more clearly. I decided that I was going to catch some fish for breakfast. I pulled up my battered kimono and tucked it so it wouldn't get wet. As I stepped into the cool water I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"You little, ungrateful brat stop stealing are fish" said one man. "Come on up here Rin," said another. There where three men there and I knew what was coming. The only way for me not to starve was to steal fish from the lake. Many of the villager's clamed that I was not part of the village, and that you could only fish there if you were a villager. I walked up the slope and stood staring at the men. One kicked me down and the other two joined in on stomping on me. Then one grabbed me and slapped me across the face. "That should teach you. You little pest." Said the third man. I started walking back to my hut and over heard them talking. "What an odd girl not even a whimper." "She can't help it she went mute ever since her father and brother left." "I guess next time well just have to kill her."

I continued on walking to my home and I just put it out of my mind. When I entered my home I found the demon looking at me with his golden eyes. And he said, "This is your home? How did I get here?" The demon had seen and heard everything so he knew he wouldn't get an answer out of me. He began looking around and found the cloths next to him. He was even more handsome awake than he was sleeping peacefully. He began cleaning his wound with the items I placed next to him earlier. When he was done treating his wound he put on my father kimono. When I saw him in it I began to have a memory of my father. I shook my head and didn't think of it again.

"Why do you help me?" he said. I just stared into his eyes and found myself getting lost inside of them. I took the rest of his kimono and put it in the bowl with the rest. I began cleaning his cloths when he said, "You don't have to do that you know." Every time he spoke I felt shivers go through my body. I was having feelings that I couldn't understand. Was I happy or was I afraid? I was confused I didn't know what to do with this emotion that flowed through me.

A few days passed and he still sat in the same spot. Then one of the boys who usually bother me came into my home. At the time I was not in the house. I was out searching for some kind of food. I returned to find the boy on his knees. He was trembling with fear. I grabbed him and through him out of my home and he yelled, "What is a demon doing in your home." At the time the demon was sleeping. I then pushed him so that he would go away. He ran away like there was a wild bore chasing after him. I put the food that I found next to the demon that had still not revealed his name to me yet.

A few minuets had passed and I heard someone yell "There! That's the house with the demon in it." Then I heard someone else say, "All right men lets kill us a demon!" Without hesitation I ran outside to find a bunch of men with weapons outside my home. The leader said, "Step aside girl we have a demon to kill in there." I didn't move I wouldn't let them get to the demon that was resting inside. "Why do you refuse this order? Now move." I found myself with my arms out as in telling them not to pass. I wouldn't let them hurt him because he didn't cause any harm to any one. And he was one of the only things that didn't treat me poorly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I told you to move," said the leader. I shock my head no. The man pushed me aside and entered the house. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I looked inside and saw a green like line going from the body of the man to the fingernails of the demon. The green line then returned to his fingernails and the man fell to the ground dead. The demon got up for the first time in a long time and walked over to his stuff he put it all on besides his old kimono and walked outside. "You killed our leader now we must kill you," said one of the men. The demon gave a death-killing stare to all the men. They started to back away and then some of them turned and ran away realizing that a human could not kill this demon. Some of the men stayed close by behind trees and better looking homes waiting for the demon to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru. I found you, I finally found you my lord." I heard someone call from a distance. I looked up and saw a small like toad demon on top of a two-headed lizard like thing. They were flying in the air. They landed and the toad like demon said, "Lord Sesshomaru are you alright my lord." The toad demon looked at me "What are you looking at little girl?" Then Sesshomaru looked at me with a strange look and said, "Jaken were leaving." "Yes my lord," said the toad. They both climbed onto the two-headed lizard that was pretty big and lifted into the air.

As they were rising in the air the hidden men came out of their hiding spots and surrounded me. "How dare you let a demon into this village! Did you forget what demons did to your mother four years ago?" The men were yelling at me. "None the less you saved his life." Once again I was kicked to the ground and was being beaten. "That poor little girl how tragic," said Jaken to Sesshomaru Sama. "My lord what are you doing." Sesshomaru jumped down off the lizard like thing and killed the men that were hurting me with his claws. I stayed lying on the floor because I was in too much pain to move and I was frightened. Sesshomaru walked up to me and picked me up. He held me tightly in his arms and said, "You're safe now." When he said that I knew I could relax and I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me.

Jaken landed back on the ground and Sesshomaru Sama got back on the lizard thing while still holding me. "Ah and Un lets go," He said commanding the lizard like thing. We lifted into the air and I felt like I was flying. "Jaken." "Yes my lord." "The girl is mute so don't get upset when she dose not answer you." "Yes my lord." I felt safe in his arms. I felt like I was going home for the first time in a long time. I felt so safe that I fell fast asleep in his arms.

When I awoke it was dark out. I was laying on something that was very soft. I looked down and it was Sesshomaru Sama's fur. There was a campfire and on the other side o it was master Jaken leaning on Ahun. I figured out that each head had a name the left was Ah and the right was Un. He looked up at me and said, "Oh so you're awake now. So what is your name little girl." I crawled over to him and wrote my name in the ground. "So your name is Rin is it?" I nodded my head yes. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see what it was and it was Sesshomaru Sama. He went over and grabbed his fur seeing that I wasn't using it any more and continued walking. When he was out of sight I heard more footsteps. Before I could warn master Jaken about the women coming towards us she grabbed me with one of her hands. She pulled me towards her and I was able to kick master Jaken. "Why you little brat I was sleeping here- Kagura! You let her go right now."

She had black hair that was pulled up in a bun and purplish eyes. She wore a red and whit striped kimono, and had two feathers in her hair. She pulled out one of the feathers and it became bigger. She then got on it and stared flying away. "Lord Sesshomaru." Those were the first words I said in a long time. I then saw Sesshomaru Sama step out of the woods near the campfire. He looked up to see Kagura holding me. As we were flying I saw Sesshomaru Sama running after me with Master Jaken close behind. "Help me Lord Sesshomaru." "My lord she is speaking." Said Master Jaken. We were flying to fast for Sesshomaru Sama to catch up.

The next thing I knew I was being thrown in a room. It was dark and I couldn't see much. A dark figure in the room that looked like a person began moving towards me. "So you're the human that Sesshomaru saved." I heard an unpleasant voice say. He then walked into the moonlight. He had long black hair and was warring a baboon like outfit; it was a demon, "My poisonous bugs ended up seeing Sesshomaru save you from the villagers. I want to see if he will fall for my trap." I was terrified the demon was so familiar to me, but where have I seen him before where? "Kohaku." He said, and then I heard another voice, "Yes." And a boy walked out into the light. "Stay with her, make sure she doesn't leave." "Yes Naraku."

Naraku left and it was only this Kohaku boy and I. I felt a little more relaxed because Kohaku wasn't a demon so I didn't fear him as much but I was still frightened. I was also wondering if Sesshomaru Sama would save a human he just met. "My name is Kohaku what is yours?" "Rin," I said in a quiet shy voice. I was still just getting my voice back and I didn't know him at all so I didn't have much to say. I looked out the window that I was sitting next to and saw hordes of demons, and then I heard someone yell, "Wind Scar!" A huge flash of light destroyed many of the demons and a various group appeared.

There was a monk that was warring a purple kimono and held a staff: he also had short black hair that was in a tinny ponytail. The woman next to him was a demon slayer who was warring a black and pink outfit and held a big boomerang. She as well had long black hair that was also pulled back in a ponytail. Then there was a priestess warring some strange cloths. She wore a green skirt with a white shirt. She had long dark brown hair and held a bow and arrows. Then there was a little fox demon and a big cat with two tails. There was another demon he had long white hair like Sesshomaru Sama's and two dog-ears. He wore a red kimono and held a huge sword that looked like a big fang.

Then there was a blue flash that killed another huge amount of demons in another direction. "So Sesshomaru you have come I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come save her," Said Naraku. The girl in the strange cloths said, "What are you talking about save whom?" "Oh Inuyasha I forgot you were there with your friends." "Err Sesshomaru he's mine so don't get in my way," Said the one in the red kimono. "Inuyasha I was just about to say the same thing to you. Stay out of my way half breed," Said Sesshomaru Sama.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru Sama leaped forward with his sword to kill Naraku. Naraku leaped back and destroyed the shack that I was n with one of his tentacle like thing that came from underneath his baboon outfit it also locked like a branches and there were a lot of them. "Why did he do that?" said the demon slayer. He then grabbed me with his tentacle like thing. He wrapped it all around me and then pulled me out of the ruble. "I'd be careful of what you do Sesshomaru or she will die." As he said that the grip became tighter. "Ahhh Lord Sesshomaru help me." "What a human girl. Kagome shoot your arrow to set her free." Said Inuyasha, and then the girl in strange cloths said. "K I will."

As Kagome shoot her arrow Sesshomaru Sama knocked it down with his sword. "I said he's mine don't get in my way and I will not take help from a mere human." He jumped up and sliced Naraku in half. "HEH HEH HEH. Kohaku finish the job." He commanded as he was disappearing into thin air. Kohaku grabbed me and held a sword like weapon to my throat. Sesshomaru Sama walked forward and stared at him "Are you going to kill her?" He moved so fast that I couldn't see him I then saw him holding Kohaku by the throat and I was on the floor again, "Sesshomaru wait please? Please don't kill my little brother." Said the demon slayer. "Oh poor Sango." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru Sama let him go and he ran and jumped on the feather with Kagura. When I looked into Kohaku's eyes it didn't look like he was himself, it locked as if someone or something was controlling him.

Kagome walked up to me and helped me up, "Are you with Sesshomaru?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes and then ran up to Sesshomaru Sama. He grabbed my hand and started walking towards Inuyasha. "Hay Sesshomaru I thought you hated humans." Said "Shut up half breed and watch her for a bit." Said Sesshomaru Sama as he let go of my hand and started walking away. "Lord Sesshomaru you'll be back won't you! Promise me you'll me back!" I said. He just continued to walk and didn't say anything. "My name is Shipo." Said the little fox demon. "What's yours?" "Rin." I said with a shy look on me face. "Well Rin this is Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango as you probably figured out. And this is Miroku." Pointing to the monk. He then pointed to the two-tailed cat that had shrunk down in a smaller size and said, "This is Kirara."

Night had fallen and Sesshomaru Sama still hadn't return yet. "You don't talk much do you?" I turned around quickly to see Inuyasha. "Can I sit next to you?" "Yea shore. I don't talk at all." "Why?" "Well there was no one to talk to. Three years ago my brother and father were sent to war and left me all alone." "What about your mother?" "Uhh. Oh. She was. She was killed by, by." I began to cry. I hadn't cried in so long. I felt two hands around me and I found myself in Inuyasha's lap. "Uhh what's going on?" said Kagome. I smothered my face in Inuyasha's chest and mumbled something. "What did you say? I couldn't understand you." Said Miroku. I move my face a little and said screaming so they could hear me and so I could show my anger, "I remember, where I've seen Naraku! I know now! Naraku is the one, the one who killed my mother!"

I felt another hand go across my stomach and it pulled me away from Inuyasha. At first grabbed on to Inuyasha not wanting to leave his arms and then turned and looked to see it was Sesshomaru Same. I immediately let go of Inuyasha. He held me and then put me down on the ground and gave me a blue with pink flowers kimono. He then grabbed me around the waist with one arm and picked me up. I held onto my new kimono in one hand and held onto his new armor with the other. "Thank you Inuyasha." I said in a soft weak voice. I was thankful because I was finally able to cry I was able to let out my feelings out. Feelings that I kept locked up for so long. "No problem kid. Hey Sesshomaru where did you get the new kimono?" "Rin." "It was, my fathers." I said sleepily. Sesshomaru Sama then began walking and I felt myself fall asleep once again in his arms. I didn't know what it was but I felt so safe and I loved the feeling.

When I woke up I was on Ahun. "You know you're already casing too much trouble for Lord Sesshomaru." Said Master Jaken. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause much trouble. Sesshomaru Sama were are we headed?" "Insolent girl don't ask unnecessary questions." "Were going after Naraku." Said Sesshomaru Sama. "Lord Sesshomaru why are we going after him?" "For what he did to Lord Sesshomaru you stupid girl." Said Master Jaken. Then Sesshomaru Sama kicked him and he flew pretty far. "Rin are you hungry?" "Yes my Lord." "There should be a river up Ahead." For some reason I felt like we were going after Naraku because of me.

I jumped off Ahun and said, "Master Jaken I'll race you to the river?" "I'm not a young demon I'm just short." I was close to the river and I was looking back at master Jaken. "Insolent girl look out." I ran into something hard I looked up and saw two wolf demons. They looked down at me and said "Hay watch were your going. Hakaku it's a human." "Ginta we can't eat humans any more its Koga's order." "But I'm sooooo hungry." "Ahhh Master Jaken they want to eat me." I said as I hid behind him. "Who are you?" "I am Ginta the right hand man of Koga the wolf demon leader." He had brown fur on his shoulders chest plate of armor. The other one had armor on his shoulders, a chest plate, and armor going across his stomach. "And I and Hakaku the left hand man of koga." "Well I am Jaken the right and left hand man of Lord Sesshomaru. We have traveled through the depths of HELL and return with out a scratch on us." "Jaken what is all this racket?" said Sesshomaru Sama as he stepped beside Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru! They said they want to eat me." I said as I hid behind him. He looked away from me and put his attention on the wolves in front of us, he then gave them the death eye. "Where goanna leave now. But it's not out of fear." "Yeah so don't get the wrong idea."

The two-wolf demons ran away and Sesshomaru Sama said to me, "Rin. Weren't you going to fish?" "Oh that's right. I forgot." Sesshomaru Sama was leaning against a tree resting while Ahun was grazing and Master Jaken and I Fished. "I caught one I actually caught one." "Nice job Master Jaken." While we were cooking the fish that we caught I put on my new kimono that Lord Sesshomaru got me. I walked out around the tree and stood in front of Sesshomaru Sama. "How do I look?" I asked Sesshomaru Sama and he responded with a kind, "Outstanding." "There done." Said Master Jaken. "Oh Goody. Wow this fish is great." "You're telling me." "Lord Sesshomaru don't you want some?" "No. Hurry up were going to leave soon." "Yes my Lord."

We began walking again and it wasn't until we got a little ways away that I realized I forgot my old kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru? I forgot my kimono." "Be quick about in Rin." "Yes my Lord." As I was running a demon came out of the forest and clawed me left shoulder down my arm. It was a huge worm like demon. Tears began falling down my cheeks from the pain. I got up off the ground and ran back to where Sesshomaru Sama was. While I was running I was holding my left arm, I then was about ten feet away from him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" He turned around to see the demon chasing me. He jumped up and killed the demon. I looked in front of me and saw the two wolves and another one; I guessed that it was koga. He had fur on his shoulders and armor on his stomach and chest. He also had fur on his arms and legs, and he also had a tail. Sesshomaru Sama was now standing on my left side looking down on my arm. "My Lord what do we do?" Asked a worried Master Jaken. "I know someone who's good at treating wounds." Said Koga. I was still crying my eyes out when Sesshomaru Sama picked me up. "Take me to them. Quickly." Demanded Sesshomaru Sama.

Master Jaken was on Ahun and Sesshomaru Sama was holding me on top of a cloud that was formed underneath him and we followed the wolf demons. "Their she is." Said Koga. "It's Inuyasha." "Oh Rin what happen to you?" Asked Kagome as Sesshomaru Sama landed in front of he. "A demon." Sesshomaru Sama then handed me to Kagome and we walked in to a shack near by and were followed with a worried Sango. I was screaming in pain from these wired "chemicals" Kagome was putting on me. When Kagome was done tending my wounds Sesshomaru Sama walked into the shack that we were in, by this time Sango had left. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." "For what?" "Well the kimono that you got me is all torn now. Its all my fault, I'm sorry." "I knew this would happen so I got another one exactly the same," he said as he gave it to me. "Thank you my Lord." At that moment I knew even more that he cared and I was happy. "Why are you smiling your injured that's nothing to be happy about?" "I'm not happy because of that, it just." I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his leg. I could tell that he now knew why I was smiling.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard," said Kagome. She got up and grabbed her bow and arrows and walked outside. "Inuyasha there's a jewel shard coming this way." "What are you serious?" said Sango. "Inuyasha I've come for you," said this huge demon, it looked like a big bear. I put on my new kimono and Sesshomaru Sama picked me up and held me in one arm. He then walked outside. "Why are you looking for me?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha. "I was sent to kill you." Then the bear like demon spit out a bunch of wolves that went after everyone.

"My Lord!" I said warring him about the bunch of wolves around us. He then let out the green light from his nails and spun in circles. It was like a barrier. The wolves leaped towards us and I berried my head into Sesshomaru Sama. When I looked down a few seconds later after Lord Sesshomaru was done spinning, I saw all the wolves had slashes on them. Sesshomaru Sama had killed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Die Inuyasha." "Feh not on your life." "No Inuyasha you can't fight your to injured." Said Kagome. "Let me handle the wolfs. Wind tunnel." Said Miroku and he pulled his sutra beads off his right hand and a black hole appeared on his hand. All the wolfs were sucked up into it. Then I hears Sango yell "Hiticouse." And she threw her boomerang and knocked down a bunch of the trees and they fell on top of the demon making to where he couldn't move. "I'll take that jewel for you," said kagome. "No only Naraku can take it out!" "Naraku uhh." She touched his head where the jewel was and it fell out into her hand. "It was purified. Yes I'm free! I'm free!" he said as he got up and when he was prancing away he looked over his shoulder to say "Sorry for all the trouble I caused."

Sesshomaru Sama put me down and I ran over to kagome. "Kagome? What's a sacred jewel shard?" "Wow! You've become a lot more talkative since the last time. Well the sacred jewel is something that increases a demons power." "Wow. So why is that only a shard." "Well … … because I kind of broke it into a bunch of different pieces. So I'm collecting them and putting them back to one." "So Lord Sesshomaru are you after the shards as well." "I don't need them. Weak half demons like Inuyasha and Naraku need them, and demons like those wolves. By the way Inuyasha since I'm here." Sesshomaru Sama pulled out one of his swords called Tokijin, and Inuyasha pulled out his sword witch is called Tetsusaiga. His sword transformed into what looked like a fang. "Inuyasha we just got done telling you your injured and you can't fight," said Miroku. "Injured or not Sesshomaru doesn't care so he'll come after me no matter what." "He's got a point you know." Said Shipo. "I guess your right," said Sango.

"Come little brother. If you will not I'll come to you." Sesshomaru Sama leaped forward and there battle began. "So wait your telling me their brothers," said a very confused Koga. "Well half brothers. Yes," said Kagome. "Wow, master Jaken Lord Sesshomaru is really great." "Well of course he is or else I wouldn't follow him around." "Your not at all that great are you Master Jaken." "Of course I am you little ingrate. Get back here." Master Jaken started casing me as I was running away from him as fast as my little legs could go. "Ahhh. Don't hurt me Master Jaken." Sesshomaru Sama then pushed away from Inuyasha and stood between us with his back to me and I held onto his leg. "Jaken." He said in a threatening voice. "Oh my Lord." He then hit Master Jaken on the head. "Your letting an eight year old get to you." I then stuck my tongue out at him. "You little. Let me at her." He started running towards me but he was stopped by a kick that sent him flying by Sesshomaru Sama. "My apologies my Lord," Master Jaken cried as he went soaring through the air.

"Shiori." "Yes." "What did you say?" "I just said he wasn't as great as you my Lord." "Mmm." He then began walking; I ran up to Ahun and grabbed his rains. "Where do you think your going were not done here Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha. "Bye Inu. Thank you kagome." "Did she just call me Inu?" "Wait for me my lord." I heard Master Jaken say and then I saw him trip when I turned to see him. I ran up next to him and asked, "Master Jaken are you ok? Master Jaken?" I then poked him and he didn't move. "Ahhhh Lord Sesshomaru I think Master Jaken's dead." "He's fin. Right Jaken," he said in a frightening tome. Master Jaken instantly popped up, "Yes my Lord I'm fine." I then grabbed onto his kimono and shook him around. "You don't have to scare me like that." "I wasn't trying to. You jumped to conclusions." "Well you could of said something or not stay so perfectly still" "Well sorry miss-" "Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru said in a frightening tone again. "Uhh. Yes my Lord." Sesshomaru Sama then turned around and started walking and we followed him like the little pups we were following their mother. I remember the hearing Kagome say "Well it looks like Shiori is happy and has a home now."

A few days went by and we were still on the hunt for Naraku. "Sesshomaru Sama what's that?" I said as I was sitting on Ahun. I saw a large house that looked like it could be a castle on the side of a mountain. "Its where were headed." Said Sesshomaru Sama. When we got closer I found out that it was indeed a castle. We finally reached the huge gates of the castle and two ogre demons jumped out in front of us. "Master Jaken why are there demons here?" "Because it is a demons castle." "Who are you?" Said on of the demons. "Oh you brought us a snack," said the other. He started running towards me but Sesshomaru Sama stepped between us and backhanded the demon. "She is not for eating," he said.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned. Have you finally come to marry my lady," said a little demon girl that was coming up behind us. She had pink hair and wore a purple kimono. "Open the gates." She commanded to the ogre demons. "Yes princess." They open the gates and she walked in. "She's this way my Lord." By this time I have seen her fully back and front and I saw that she had a pink tail, she also had dog-ears like Inuyasha did. I jumped off Ahun and we followed her and entered this elegant room. "My Lady Lord Sesshomaru has returned." "So are you here to be my mate and I can bear you a child." "No. I seek information." She wore a yellow kimono she had purple hair with pointy ears like Sesshomaru Sama's. She had long fingernails and also a tail that was purple. She was a beautiful demon.

"Information? On what?" "Naraku." "Naraku? Why do you Sesshomaru Lord of the west seek information on week half bread? And why is there a human by your side? Is this child yours, because she dose not smell of a half demon like mine." "Vengeance and shi is with me not mine." "What a relief, bat are you going soft to have a human with you? I thought you hated all human." "This on is an exception." "An exception? Why? Do you love her?" "Because she saved my life." "You needing help from a human. What could she do besides feed and shelter you, and who could injure you were you need that." "That is what she did and it was Inuyasha."

"Shika." "Yes my Lady." "Take these two and give them food. Stay with them too, so that me and Sesshomaru can talk." "Yes my Lady. Come on this way." Master Jaken and I followed her. We entered a big room that had a porch that opened up to the outside garden. "This is my favorite room." "I can see why I love it to." "Are you guys hungry?" "Not really. How about you master Jaken?" "Well actually-" "Great. You want to play in the garden Shika." "Yeah." "By the way my names Shiori." "Wow I like that name its pretty." "You think thanks. So what's your Lady's name?" "Kiska."

Shika and I played in the garden for what seemed forever until Sesshomaru Sama and Lady Kiska came into the room. Sesshomaru Sama saw Jaken lying on the floor from starvation and annoyance. "Jaken what is wrong with you?" "My Lord I can handle shiori but only one of her. Those two are exactly the same. All they do is ask me annoying questions and then ignore me when I try to answer. There annoying!" Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kiska looked down at him with disgust on their faces and struck him on the head. "I didn't think we were that bad." Said Shika. "Neither did I. Lord Sesshomaru now where." "Were staying here for the night."

"Shika did they eat?" "No my Lady." "Then I'll have someone bring you dinner and anything else you would like." Then Shika and Lady Kiska left the room. "Lord Sesshomaru is Shika Lady Kiska's daughter?" "Yes, she is a half demon like Inuyasha. They are also dog demons, which explains why Inuyasha and Shika have the same ears." He then took off his armor, fur and swords and put them in the corner. Then dinner came if I remember correctly it was one of the best meals I've ever had.

"Sesshomaru Sama?" "Yes." "What is Happiness?" He walked over to the railing that was out on the patio and sat down. He leaned back and waved his hand to have me come over to him. I walked over to him and he grabbed me and put me in his lap. "Lets see, Happiness is when you are, umm like when you are having fun." "When I'm having fun? So I'm having fun right now?" "Well let me finish its also when your mind is at peace. You might not be doing something fun but you are relaxed and doing something that you love." "So when I'm sitting here with you looking up at the stars I am happy." "Mmm. Yes I guess so." "Then I want to have this feeling all the time." We both sat there for the rest of the night or until I fell asleep just looking up at the stars.


	6. Sorry everyone

Sorry. Shiori is Rin. When I wrote this story I liked the name shiori more than Rin. So I changed it to shiori. But then when I started posting it up on here I change it back to Rin. But I forgot to change the others. I'm soooo sorry. Didn't mean to do that. The next chapter will be back at Rin. Well I'll try any ways. So sorry if you got confused and all.


End file.
